Subtle Changes
by Coruscate Corruption
Summary: [DxHr]'It's hard to pinpoint the day it all started.' Hermione looks back on the last ten years and contemplates the changes that had happened during that time.
1. Prologue

AN// I am writing this as a NaNoWriMo challenge. If you were wondering what that is, it's a competition held every year on the month of November where you have to write a 50,000 word novel within the time span of one month.

Which means I'll be going to quantity over quality during the whole time I'm writing this, but I still welcome criticism. I'll consider it when I rewrite it.

Wish me luck, folks…

Everyone stared at me in shock and one person even dropped their glass.

Alas. Exposed.

Some have been intuitive enough and spotted the subtle signs, but a great deal of many never had a clue from the start.

This night was going to be a source of gossip aplenty. Everyone will wonder how it started, when did it begin, and what the bloody hell happened.

My fiancé and I glanced at each other and smiled, and we both joined hands, confirming to the still gaped faces that the impossible has indeed been achieved. We walked out of the building, beaming at the crowd. Rarely have I ever taken enjoyments out of balls and parties anyway, I was perfectly happy to get out of there.

It's hard to pinpoint an exact day it all started, I mean, we first met when we were eleven, but we were enemies for years. The change between us had been so slow, I hadn't even noticed at first.

I suppose eighteen is a good starting age to tell my story…


	2. Chapter One

And when I picked eighteen as the starting point, I don't mean that's when we fell in love or anything. You see, our first six years knowing each other at Hogwarts wouldn't explain anything. We just simply hated each other and never took the time to never really know the other.

But when I was eighteen and Draco was seventeen, the world was in dark circumstances. Hogwarts decided to close its doors, and everyone was just wondering if they were going to stay alive and witness the next day.

Well, even if Hogwarts was still running, I wouldn't have gone back. I was too busy doing what I could for Harry, the Order, and the rest. Actually, Draco wouldn't have gone back either now that I think about it. He was at the time immersed in the sinister world of the Death Eaters. I shudder to think what he could've become had he not changed.

I was sitting in an alley, cold and alone. It was a really stupid situation I had gotten myself into. I was helping Harry to try to figure out what that last horcrux was, and I was really starting to get into trying to solve the problem…

So, because of sheer mindlessness, I was foolish enough to chance out into the streets on a dark night to try to sneak into a library. Worse yet, I was foolish enough to chance onto an abandoned street just because it provided to be a shortcut.

But I was distracted from the task at hand when the sounds of agonized screaming filled the air.

I gasped, raised my wand (I had already had had it out, I'm not that careless you know), and started to locate the direction the scream had come from. I glanced left and right.

The sound came again, and this time, I was able to tell the noise was coming from behind me. I turned around and jogged down an alley. I took a peak around the corner on the left side, and there I found them.

Whoever the man was, he was powerful enough to do wandless magic. With just a simple point, the young man beside him was screaming again.

I hid back behind the corner again; panic was threatening to overcome me.

The sight was sickening. I've always hated the unforgivables.

I did a few deep breaths, willing myself to remain calm lest I end up dead. I pointed my wand at the Death Eater and did a spell on him to knock him out cold.

He fell down, arms and legs spread all over the ground. The guy was out cold, and would remain so for at least several hours.

I did the charm to make light emulate from my wand, and took a look at who had been the one to be attacked. I almost dropped my wand in shock. It was Draco Malfoy, out of all people! All I could do was stare at him, his expression a perfect reflection to how I was feeling.

I know I was just being silly. I should've stayed, made sure Draco was all right, and then interrogate him. But for some reason, I turned back and ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I just twisted left and right aimlessly looking for a destination where I could hide and be alone.

Finally, I stopped in some alley, not knowing where I was. I sat down in the alley, cold and alone like I said earlier. A million thoughts were pounding in my head. But I had plenty of time to think about everything. It was useless to try to get back home with Harry and Ron. I didn't even know where I was.

I hoped nobody would panic when they would find out I was missing from my bed, especially Ron. A sudden image of Ron coming to my rescue came into my head, and I sighed a little.

I had still fancied him then, a crush that had been going on for four years (which was blatantly obvious among my friends.)

And then my thoughts went to Draco. This was interesting, really. I hadn't seen him in five months all the way back in June. It never occurred to me that I would ever see him again, but then again, it was pretty probable. Everyone knows each other in the Wizarding world. It was pretty silly of me to think otherwise.

But out of any way I could've encountered him again; did it really have to be under those circumstances?

I looked at my watch. It was 2:05 in the morning. That shock with what had happened really woke be up, but now in the aftermath, all I could feel was exhaustion.

Willing myself not to ponder what I was going to do the next day, I conjured up a blanket and a pillow, and let sleep overcome me.

AN// I KNOW it's crap right now, feel free to critique.


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning groggy and, at first, slightly confused as to where I was. But the events of the previous night came flooding back to me, and I cursed.

Merlin, I was such an idiot!

Sneaking out of hiding to go and try to research in the middle of the night…what was I thinking!? That was out of character for me really.

Still, I had managed to look on the bright side of things. At least I had done some good. I had saved Draco Malfoy, whom I had completely abhorred then.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I didn't really have to look for my home the muggle way! Oh how dumb I felt after that epiphany. Of course!

I checked the time. It was almost eleven. Oh well, I could blame the sleeping in on having a hard time going to bed. Everyone seems to get that nowadays.

I disapperated, and reappeared in my room in the Order headquarters. I wondered if anybody had noticed my disappearance. I hoped not.

The room was empty, the door shut, and there was no sign of anything being searched. I sighed in relief. Thank the Lord!

I cleaned myself off, got ready and dressed, and walked down to the breakfast table with Ron eating all by himself. My heart skipped a beat.

"G'morning, Ron." I said to him.

"Hey, 'Mione," he grumbled back.

We made some conversation, and I had almost forgotten what had happened last night until I was forced to be reminded about it again.

"You were up pretty late, Hermione."

I shrugged.

"You weren't up trying to figure out about that last horcrux, were you? I tell you, Hermione, you're obse-"

Ron stopped at the giveaway look on my face. "Aha!" He exclaimed. "I knew it!"

I nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it. Besides, I've always been a terrible liar.

The day passed on and everyone was busy at work. I was deep into research over books and records Harry and I would get and I would pore over. I scowled in frustration.

&&&&

I could elaborate on more what had happened the three months following that event, but that's another story completely necessary if I'm trying to talk about the story of Draco and me.

Fast forward three months into February. All of Voldemort's horcruxes had been destroyed; Harry, Ron, and I were out celebrating, me holding hands with Ron. (We became a couple around Christmastime.)

All three of us had decided it was the perfect time for a butterbeer. We went to visit the Three Broomsticks.

But, bloody hell, out of all the people in the Wizarding world; guess who shows up in the scene? That's right, Draco did. He walked straight though the front door. At the time, I had thought it was a nasty coincidence, but years later I would discover Draco had been keeping his ears out for any signs of me for months. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing, but already the seeds were in place for us to be together.

And the second encounter we would have would just strengthen those seeds.

But for that period, I was just carrying on with Harry and Ron and pretending I hadn't noticed him at all, willing myself not to scan the room to look for him.

But alas, I made contact with him again. I had gone to the bathroom, and was about to leave to go back to my table again, but the ferret stood in my way. The conversation we had was pretty brief though.

I looked at him in hesitation, not knowing what to say.

"Meet me after you have ditched those two baboons." Draco had said curtly.

I felt indignant at his words, and glared at him, but I nodded all the same.

"Is sometime around eight good?" I asked.

"Is that the quickest possible time?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him, "Won't you feel dirty for associating with a mudblood like me?"

Draco had scowled. "Shut up. All I want to do is ask you a few questions and after that, we'll be going on our merry separate ways."

I gave him a sarcastic smile, and left to go back to find Harry and Ron laughing uncontrollably at something.

I decided it was time for me to chime in, "What's so funny?"

Harry and Ron just shook their heads. And then the outburst of laughter continued.

I sighed.

When the two were done, I sat down and leaned against Ron. He, in turn, put an arm around me.

I looked at Harry, his eyes seemed slightly sad somehow. I think he still missed Ginny. It's been around seven months ever since his break off with her, and, well, Valentines Day _was_ coming up.

I'd have to find a way to cheer him up later.

"You were in the bathroom pretty long." Ron commented.

I opened my mouth to make an excuse, but Harry cut me off.

"I'm afraid that's the sad habit of females." Harry said.

"Oh, shut up." I positioned my face to express my false indignation.

The three of us started chucking after that.

&&&&

Later that evening, I walked into the three broomsticks at eight, just I like I said I would.

I felt a little nervous to be seeing him again, to tell you the truth. I figured he probably wanted to discuss that night three months ago, but still.

I felt myself go a little red remembering that night. It was pretty pathetic of me to just run away. What was I thinking when I had done that?

I looked around the room and saw that the guy hadn't arrived yet. Madam Rosmerta was serving drinks at the bar. I remembered Draco Malfoy had placed her under the imperius curse.

Draco was a Death Eater! Of course, how could I have forgotten? Why was I talking to him?

Then again, I supposed I _could_ use this opportunity to ask him a few questions of my own.

I scanned around the room again, searching for him. I sighed.

But right at that moment, the door opened, and there he was again.

I didn't know how I was supposed to greet him. I certainly didn't want to smile and be warm, but if I was going to be talking to him, I didn't want to be rude either.

We walked over to a table and took our respective seats.

"Evening, Granger." He said.

"Evening to you too, Malfoy." I replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Let's just get down to business, Granger," he told me, "I well, wanted to discuss, well…you know."

Ah, my suspicions had been correct.

"You mean what had happened three months ago?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's just…it was odd. Last I've heard of you, you've been digging deep into resisting against the Dark Lord. And yet…"

I shrugged. "I don't know what happened either. I guess I was just surprised to be seeing you again, and in those circumstances especially. I never thought I'd be rescuing you against a Death Eater."

Draco sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for expressing your gratitude, Malfoy. But no matter, I've been meaning to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, let me guess. You want to know who attacked me, why he was attacking me, and what I had done to the man, am I right?"

That had taken me off guard. But I nodded.

"Well, I guess I owe you that. The person who attacked me was Snape. He was attacking me under the Dark Lord's orders to prove if I was still loyal to him. And you're not going to like this part, but I had to kill him after you attacked him."

I gasped. "Malfoy!"

His eyes went dark. "It's a fend for yourself world out there, Granger. If I hadn't done it to him, it would've been done to me."

I had sighed.

Draco blew out his cheeks. "But…I suppose a thank you is in order, so, thank you Granger."

The silence after that was awkward. "You're welcome Malfoy," I said hesitantly.

Draco stood up, stretched, and left the Three Broomsticks without even saying goodbye.

I groaned, and left the place in search of Ron. We were supposed to cook for the Order that night. Besides, I hadn't seen him all day. I missed him.


	4. Chapter Three

A month and a half later, my path would cross Draco's yet again, and this time, I would be forced to spend several weeks seeing him…

&&&&

Ginny and I were walking side by side together talking in Diagon Alley, completely unaware of the tragedy to come.

"I notice you've been associating more with Harry recently." I grinned.

Ginny blushed. "It's all platonic, Hermione. There's nothing romantic happening, if that's what you were wondering."

"And is that the way you prefer it to be?" I asked with a devious grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You perfectly well know the answer to that question," she snapped.

"Well," I started, "it's perfectly blatant your affections aren't one sided there."

"And you point is…?" Ginny retorted.

"It's such a shame to see two people so in love and yet do nothing." I replied sweetly.

"Ah, I see. Interesting," Ginny mused, "But what do you propose to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not the one in love with Harry."

Ginny punched me playfully on the arm. "A most brilliant plan Hermione! I'll be forever in your debt now!"

"Oh come on Ginny. You know romance is not my forte!" I replied defensively. "Otherwise, I would've started dating Ron sometime ages ago in fourth year instead of just recently in the past few months."

Ginny chucked. "True."

I gave a devious grin. "You know, you _could_ sing to him…"

Ginny frowned. "What song?"

My smile grew wider.

Ginny gaped at me in mock horror. "You don't mean-"

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," I recited in a sing song voice. "His eyes are as black as a black board."

"I hate you." Ginny replied back. But she finished the stanza. "I wish he were mine. He's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Both of us doubled over in laughter. Tears streamed from our eyes. It was a pleasant memory, which was good since that day would be the last I would see her.

I sighed, content. "You know, I haven't laughed that hard for months now. But, I guess you can blame Voldemort for that.

"Indeed." Ginny agreed.

A moment of silence came after those wards, but that small time of meditation was interrupted by a woman's scream somewhere up ahead.

Ginny and I looked at each other, our eyes wide with fear. We took out our wands, expecting the worst.

And the worst was confirmed. Up ahead, in those sinister black masks, were the Death Eaters. There were about twenty of them. You couldn't fight them all single handedly. Ginny and I turned around and sprinted away, try to get as far as possible away from them.

Unfortunately, one of them seemed intent on coming after us. Fear rushed through out veins, and that drove us to run one more step every time.

I never learned who that mysterious Death Eater was, or why that person was coming after us specifically. I suspect the person now was somebody who knew about us being closely associated with Harry Potter. But the only people who would know us would be the original Death Eaters, the ones we met in the Department of Mysteries.

We ran everywhere we could, and occasionally try to shoot a spell at the Death Eater behind our backs.

We ran into some fashion store, with the plan of running out the back door, but two more Death Eaters were in the store already. I tripped over a body. Ginny looked back down at me, and hastily tried to pull me back up. But it was too late, in a flash of blinding green light; one of the Death Eaters had placed the killing curse on her.

I gasped. I sprung up and petrified one of the Death Eaters, and raised my wand to curse the second.

What I failed to remember though, was that there was already another Death Eater behind me. I was hit with the cruciatus curse.

I cannot begin to describe the pain I went through with that curse. My body was blazed into the worst throes I ever felt. I screamed my lungs out.

Suddenly, the pain left me as soon as it started. I rolled over and sighed with relief. And there Draco Malfoy was, standing at the doorway. He was talking to the Death Eater who had tortured me.

"Come on then." He said.

The other Death Eater sighed. "I wish you'd let me still have the opportunity to kill this mudblood here."

I groaned.

"She is meaningless," Draco said, "And our Lord is not one you keep waiting." Draco started turning away from the store, and the two Death Eaters were about to follow him when one of them stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, you lie. If the Dark Lord wanted us to attend to him, we would have felt it on our skin. What are you trying to do?"

I turned my head slightly to locate my wand.

"What? No, I'm being honest. Let's go!" Draco rushed out his words. He really wasn't being convincing at all.

I touched the handle of my want.

The two Death Eaters started chuckling. "I thought you would be better at fibbing then that. But no matter what you are trying to do, it's not going to wo-"

I had done a spell to knock both of the two out at once.

Draco walked over to me, looked at Ginny briefly, felt her pulse, and then squatted down next to me.

"We have to go." He said urgently.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"My place. I have to get a few stuff. But it's not going to be for long. Soon, the others will know what I have done and I will be hunted down. So will you, really."

"I don't think I have the strength to apparate." I mumbled.

"You can just side along apparate with me. We must go."

"Wait, what about Ginny?" I asked.

"She is dead." He replied simply.

I gasped. "She is not!" I shouted.

He grabbed me on the wrist and transported me to his place back with him, while I was hollering at him in a way uncharacteristically of me.


	5. Chapter Four

"WE HAVE TO SAVE GINNY!!" I bellowed to Draco. "I can't believe you just left her!"

Draco sighed. "Quiet! We haven't time." Draco stuffed a few items into a bag. He didn't take much, just money, a silver ring, and a photo album.

When he was done collecting his things, he placed the strap of the bag on his shoulder, and stood in front of me.

"We have to go," he said, "Now."

"But what about Ginny?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Granger, your friend is dead. I've told you. There is no way she could have survived when she was quite clearly hit with the Killing Curse."

"No," I glared at him. "You're lying."

Draco sighed. "You're in denial right now. You'll learn to accept it soon enough."

He grabbed me by the wrist and we apparated into Hogsmeade.

"I've got enough galleons here for the two of us tonight. I'm giving you enough to pay for tonight's stay and any meal you want. Stay out of public as much as you can and try not to use too much magic. Do you see that building in the middle there?" Draco pointed at the spot. "That's where we'll be staying."

Draco gave me some money. "Here. You'll be able to rent your own room for the night. And please don't disturb me. While you sit around coping with your friend's death, I'll be planning of how we're going to evade Voldemort's lot."

I ignored his snotty jab, took his money, and got a room for the night.

As soon as I was in the room, I rushed over to the bed, collapsed on it, and spent the rest of the night constantly crying.

_Ginny was dead._

And nothing was going to change that.

I didn't just sob because she was gone, I sobbed for everybody I once knew who passed away. I sobbed for the Order members and the ministry officials who weren't still corrupt and fighting each day for integrity. I sobbed for all the families ripped apart and all the children who would never grow up. The world was just all wrong to me that night. And it still is come to think of it, but still…

You know how they some optimists say tomorrow is another day so cheer up? What they failed to mention was what you were supposed to do when the next day wasn't great either.

I spent the next day mostly in angst on my bed. Well, I did come downstairs during brunch and I used the restroom when I needed to, but that was about it. I wasn't in the mood for much except for appreciating how the small cracks on the ceiling were so detailed.

But, before it was time for dinner, Draco came and visited me again.

"Have you come to face the truth?" He asked.

"Go away," I sniffed.

"Granger, please. You're not the only one going through a loss. But if you just fall apart, you're not going to get anywhere. Do you want to die?"

"We all die eventually." I mumbled.

Draco sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you. If you just want to wallow in woe, do nothing, and wait for the Death Eaters to come after you, that's your problem. But do not expect me to die with you. Either you will help the two of us survive, or I abandon you. Your call."

"You are such a gentleman." I grunted sarcastically.

"Yes I am," Draco replied, ignoring the sarcasm, "but mannerisms are not going to help the current situation. Have you decided what we're going to do yet?"

"Fine, I'll help you." I said. "Have you started on any ideas yet?"

Draco shook his head. "I've been too bloody paranoid to do anything."

"I see," I said. "Well, first thing, we will need to disguise ourselves. We'll probably have to create new identities for ourselves, just to be safe. Oh yeah, and try not to use too much magic. Not that I'm saying to never use it again, but it might do some good to cut back on it a little. Magic can be traceable you know."

Draco nodded. "All right then, we'll do that."

"Eye color and hair color is easy to work with. The skin complexion would have to require a potion. I know a few temporary charms for the lips and nose…"

"And we also have to pick names." Draco said.

Hermione bit her lip in concentration. "Err…I'll be Linda Smith."

"Linda Smith?"

"It's just a random name. Don't mock me."

Draco started chuckling. "It's just an odd name for you. It doesn't suit you all for some reason."

I rolled my eyes. "What will be your new name then?" I asked.

"I'm thinking…." His eyes wandered off in concentration.

I cracked a grin. "How about David Beckham?"

"Aha! I'll pick that. Good name."

Ah. I had not expected him to say that.

"That's not a very good name, trust me. The half bloods and muggleborns will be suspicious. I was joking, Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "What kind of controversy can a name cause?"

"David Beckham is not just a name," I said, "It's the name of a football legend. Football is a muggle sport, you wouldn't understand."

"I'll never understand you weird muggles," he mumbled loudly under his breath.

I scowled. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy," I hissed.

Draco smirked. "Don't even bother trying to be intimidating, Granger."

"What do you mean 'don't even bother?' If I recall a certain incident in third ye-"

"GOODNIGHT GRANGER!" Draco cut me off.

Draco turned around and walked out of the room.

"Git." I mumbled.


End file.
